Maybe Someday
by cuitepie945
Summary: Short drabble, lemon I just had to get out there! A brother/OFC have a little fun. NC17.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with The Boondock Saints, or any of the people connected with it. This is fiction, not real. A quick idea that popped into my head one night

She kicked the door shut as they stumbled inside, eyes shut and lips moving with fiery passion that had been held back for so long. He shoved her up against the opposite wall with a growl, holding tightly onto her ass as she hooked her legs around his waist. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders as he kicked off his boots and stumbled down the dark hallway, knees shaking from the sensation of her mouth against his throat. He pinned her up against the bedroom door, unwrapping her legs from behind his back and setting the petite girl on her feet as he kissed down the side of her neck. She sucked in a sharp breath as he nipped her collar bone before turning the knob and stumbling backwards into the bedroom, pulling him in and shutting the door behind them.

He dipped his head, crushing his lips to hers as she slowly pushed him backwards towards the bed. She slipped her tongue in his mouth, teasing him as she pulled the down the zipper on his hoodie. She ran her hands slowly up his chest, feeling his muscles twitch through the thin fabric of his worn t-shirt as her small hands ran over his shoulders and down his arms, removing it without breaking their kiss. She repeated the same motion when removing his t-shirt, and he groaned at the loss of her lips as he pulled the material over his face. He found himself losing balance as she shoved his back on the bed, a wicked smirk on her red lips as she stared into is bright blue eyes. She slowly unbuttoned her jacket and shrugged it off, exposing a dark red lace cami that revealed an ample amount of cleavage. He sat up, pulling her knees onto the bed on either side of his legs. He ran his hands up her sides and slowly down, following the curve of her breasts, along her small waist before cupping her ass, her tight jeans riding dangerously low on her hips. She giggled and pushed him on his back with a growl, her lips landing briefly on his cheek, her breath hot across his ear as she pulled his ear lobe in between her teeth. She ground her hips against his, a moan escaping her lips as she felt his erection against her. She kissed and sucked her way down his neck, lightly biting the tattooed skin as he roughly grabber her hips, grinding against once again. Taking a painfully slow pace, she worked her way down his taught chest, tracing the muscles with her small fingers and juicy lips, stopping to suck on the skin next to an old scar over his hip. She swiftly undid the button on his dark jeans, dragging the zipper down before hopping off the bed to pull them down his legs. He sat up and pulled her closer, lifting the bottom of her tank top to expose her toned stomach, smooth skin pale as marble in the moonlight streaming through the window across the room. She pulled the shirt over her head with a hiss as his full lips fluttered over her stomach. She tangled her hand in his dark hair as he slid his hands up the inside of her thigh, lingering momentarily before popping open the buttons on her jeans and peeling them down her legs. He stood quickly, pulling her face to meet his as he slipped his tongue in her mouth, hot wet and full of need. She leaned in to him, groaning at the feeling of his erection hard against her stomach. He squeezed her ass hard before picking her up and setting her against the pillows, her panting breaths full of lust and need for air.

He crawled up the bed, pressing his hard body into her as he capture her mouth again briefly before kissing down her chest, over the curve of each breast before settling his lips on the tattoo behind her ear, sucking hard. She moaned and arched her back, pressing their bodies even closer together. He slipped his hand around her back swiftly unclasping her bra. He slid one strap from her shoulder, trailing kisses over the newly exposed flesh before doing the same with the other strap. Her head rolled back into the pillows as her foot trailed up the back of his calf. Her breasts were soft and heavy in his hand as he slowly massaged one, then the other, her breath catching in her throat as he bent his head and flicked his tongue across one nipple. He lightly pinched the other, rolling it between his calloused fingers before sucking it fully into his mouth. Her dark eyes shot open and locked with his. She bit her bottom lip and tried to stifle a moan as he ran his tongue in fast patterns over her nipple and he smirked up at her when a sigh of pleasure escaped her lips. Hh moved his mouth to her other breast, sucking until she was squirming erotically underneath him. He slid his hand between her legs, moaning when he felt the lace covering her sex, hot and moist. He quickly yanked the thin material down her legs and threw it across the room, leaving her naked in front of him, pale skin glowing in the moonlight as he blatantly stared everywhere but her face. She groaned at the loss of contact, hooking her leg around his back and pulling him close. She giggled as he lost his balance and he silenced her, tongue battling for dominance in her mouth. Her breathing became heavier and she ran her hands up and down his chest and back, feeling his muscles flexing as he ground his hips into her. Her small body was writhing under him, eyes wild and begging for more. He ran his hand up one smooth thigh and down the other, repeating again then one more time, flicking her clit with his thumb before placing his hand next to her hip on the bed. She cried out, a frustrated growl rumbling in her throat.

"Murphy, I swear to god if you fucking…" her threat dissolved into a soft moan as slipped two fingers deep inside her, heel of his hand pressing hard against her clit. Her leg wrapped around his ass as her hands scraped up his back, damp with sweat, to tangle in his hair. He decided he'd teased her long enough, and began to work his fingers, slick with her arousal, in and out of her slit, every few strokes curling his fingers towards her belly, making her shudder in pleasure. He rubbed his thumb in circles over her clit, fingers moving frantically inside her. Her breathing came out in panting gasps as he fingered her towards her release, her eyes slapping shut and back arching off the bed, breasts heaving just in reach of his mouth. He sucked her nipple into his mouth, his warm tongue moving in circles as she shuddered and cried out his name, muscles clenching tightly around his fingers as she rode out wave after wave her orgasm. He watched as her face contorted in pleasure, his painful erection straining against his boxers. Once she had gone limp against the pillows, she opened her eyes, his ice blue eyes boring into hers with an intensity that made her gasp as he pulled his fingers from her. Never looking away, she pulled his hand to her face, sucking his tattooed finger into her mouth, tongue swirling around, tasting herself on him, lightly scraping her teeth along his finger before releasing it with a pop. He groaned and stood up, removing his boxers as she got up on her knees. Her eyes raked over his body, muscles tense with pent up arousal, skin pale In the moonlight, tattoos and scars of varying shapes, colors and sizes making him look dangerous and sexy, before landing on his hard cock, standing proud, glistening with his arousal. Unconsciously, she licked her lips, blushing when she looked up to find she'd been caught staring. He pulled her off the bed, kissing her sensually before spinning her around, pinning her wrists against the wall above her head. He stepped up behind her, his cock throbbing against her ass and she sighed in anticipation. She kept her hands high above her head as he released her wrists, sliding his hands down her sides, watching goose bumps pop up along her skin. He roughly pulled her hips back against him, groaning at the friction as he thrust against her round ass. He reached between her thighs, pushing her legs apart and he guided his cock to her opening. He paused to kiss her neck, and she pushed her ass back into him

"Is this ok?" He didn't want to put them in a situation neither of them were ready for.

"Please baby, fuck me." He thrust forward, her hot muscles squeezing him tight as she cried out. He pulled out and slammed into her again, his full length filling her with painful pleasure. He grunted as his pace picked up, her nipples hardening as the force of his thrusts pushed her body against the cold wall. His breathing turned to pants as the sounds of her breathy moans filled the room. He dug his fingers into her hips, slamming into her as she writhed against him, begging him to go harder, faster. He felt the white hot pleasure build in his lower stomach and could no longer fight it, curses falling off his lips as he pressed even harder into her core, eyes traveling down the ink covering most of her back to watch as his cock slide in and out of view. She let out a cry of pleasure and lifted one leg behind her. Her foot pressing against his ass, urging him to go as deep as possible. He grabbed a fistful of her hair, yanking her head back and biting hard on her neck. With one final thrust, he buried his cock deep inside her as he came, her muscles clenching him tight as his seed shot into her.

Once their breathing slowed, he pulled back, turning her around, unspoken emotion flowing like a river form his blue eyes as she captured his lips in a soft kiss before she fell onto the bed, a tangle of hair shaky limbs. She shivered in the cold air as he crawled in after her, a satisfied smile on her face as he pulled the blankets over them. She kissed the tattoo over his heart before laying her head on his chest and closing her eyes. As she drifted to sleep, he ran his hand trough her hair, relaxed and content. He didn't want to think of the beats his heart would skip in the morning when he awoke to find himself alone, just like he always did. Maybe someday, he could keep her in his arms all night, cook her breakfast in bed and treat her like a woman should be treated. Maybe someday, she'd stop running, and she'd tell him she loved him, instead of whispering it into the dark night air when she thought he was asleep. Maybe someday, he and his brother would finish their work and lead somewhat normal lives. Maybe someday.


End file.
